


Long Dark Nights

by were_lemur



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-07
Updated: 2010-04-07
Packaged: 2017-10-08 18:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/78483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur





	Long Dark Nights

The nights were the worst. They stretched, long and empty as the walk to the gallows; when the wind fell and the _Pearl_ lay deathly still in the moonlight. Footsteps echoed on deck as if on the roof of a casket, bone striking wood, reverberating through the captain's cabin like a drum.

_Doom room, womb tomb, tomb doom._

A man could go mad.

And maybe he had.

Barbossa growled and lunged to his feet. But even as the moon scoured the skin from his bones, he could still hear it in the beat of his heart.

Doom soon. Doom soon.


End file.
